


Songfics.

by jorelmydecker



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, POV, POV First Person, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorelmydecker/pseuds/jorelmydecker
Summary: Centered around Danny/——. Requests can be taken as well. Not even all of the HU songs, just any song that fits my mood.





	1. Sweater Weather

He was a nice guy. A handsome guy. I didn’t even think I deserved him because of how fucking gorgeous he was, and still is. It still comes off as a surprise when he says he loves me, always making my face light up with glee. He only asked me to be his boyfriend about a year ago, and I still haven’t found anyone near as well as him.

We sat there with our fingers intertwined.

“It’s too cold for you here.”

I felt a pair of gentle, soothing lips against my cheek, his arms moving to wrap around my shorter figure with happiness, hands clasping together from the opposite side of my hips.

“So now,”

He started, head resting on my shoulder, dark, long curls of hair tickling my neck for a brief second. I paused for a gracious amount of time, feeling a cold gust of wind come from the opposite side of me and the latter.

He took both of my hands into his own, simply rubbing his larger fingers over the palms of my hands, slipping them into the holes of his sweater sleeves.

“Let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Funny Man/Danny.


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request that I felt I should get done with while I have muse until I take a million years to post new fics. J-Dog/Danny for Zero_cchi.

The first time when he came in, said he had a stupid crush, and left right after left us all wondering. I wasn’t able to even comprehend the words until ten minutes after he left. I was baffled, not because he was in love, but because I felt so desperately to want to know /who he was in love with/. And I couldn't even hold myself back enough from asking him over and over again, only getting me more and more frustrated the more his stupid mouth moved to form the words “not gonna tell you”. But— it left me thinking.

Do I wanna know?

Since I’ve had the biggest crush on the dumbass for so fuckin’ long. And he’s seemed to have told everyone else in our band! I mean— if this feeling flows both ways— no. Get a grip on yourself, Jorel. He couldn’t possibly be in love with a total bozo like you.

“What’s he look like–”

“I’m not telling who he is. I will when I’m ready.”

I was.. upset for the fiftieth time.

“/Look/. You’ve told every one else except me. I deserve to know.”

“Are you that blind?”

Crawling back to you.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?”

I always do.

“It’s you, Jay.”

I was too caught up in being yours to fall for somebody new.

“Now I’ve thought it through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda bad, but at least I proofread it this time.


	3. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS x J3T for UND3AD.

/I’m waiting for it, that green light; I want it./

I knew it. I wish I hadn’t, but I knew it. You’re the type of guy to go off and whore around, acting like a different person for other people. It’s you, you want people to like you— /other/ you.

I overheard you talking to some beach blonde at the bar we went to often; you even invited me this time. We ordered different drinks. At the same bar. Didn’t occur to me as a red light to stop trying to get you to fall for me, so I kept on.

Now she thinks you love the beach, you’re such a damn liar.

She doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for her.  
A week later you’ll be coming to me, saying you made a mistake by fucking the bitch you don’t even know personally. You’ll be putty in my hands. You’ll say, “I know what I did, and I wanna scream the truth”.

You don’t even like the beach. The great whites have such big teeth; they’d bite you. Do they frighten you?

Another week will pass and you’ll claim to be in love, but you’re not in love. You’ll claim it frightened you, when she kissed you while you were dancing on the dance floor. Then when you’re done complaining about it you up and go, leaving me with my mind and thoughts, breaking my heart more. I hear sounds, in my mind. Brand new sounds every time you come and claim to be fucking dying.

/I’m waiting for it, that green light; I want it./

I wish I could get my things, but I can’t let go.

/I’m waiting for it, that green light; I want it./

-

Sometimes you wake up in my bedroom.  
Sometimes I whisper things, the city sings them back to you.

You get talked about a lot about how you whore around so much. It’s not even a rumor now, is it? I’ve seen you go home with too many girls. Calling them your angels, when you claim to be in love, but you’re not in love.

—

“Johnny?”

“What.”

“..Nevermind— I’ll get my things— and just be let go.”

Next thing I couldn’t notice until a few seconds later was when he pecked me on the lips, leaving me alone with my thoughts again, claiming he was in love— when he was in love, this time.

/I’m waiting for it, that green light; I want it./

I waited for it, that green light; I got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I totally blanked out for a month or so. I’m back.


End file.
